Mind Altering
Mind Altering is the eighteenth episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. It premiered on June 13, 2016. In the episode, Chrome wants to change Bagel's cynicalness with one of his inventions, a gun that can reverse people's personalities, but it ends up malfunctioning and affecting others as well. Plot Chrome is having a conversation with Bagel at Bagel's house. Bagel starts to act cynically, and Chrome's smile turns to a frown. The scene cuts to a party that Bagel attends. Chrome offers Bagel a drink, but he becomes cynical once more. Chrome spills the drink on the ground. The scene cuts to Chrome fighting a robber at a bank, but due to Bagel's cynicalness Chrome hands the money to the robber and walks off. Chrome is then shown spying on Bagel from his house's second-story window. Bagel begins to act cynical while talking to Doug. Chrome then equips a laser gun and aims it at Bagel from a distance. Chrome then confirms his aim and pulls the trigger, but in doing so, a small bug crawls onto his leg, causing Chrome to bend down and flick it away while the laser fires... directly into Doug. Chrome stands back up and looks out the window, studying Bagel and Doug once more. He sees Bagel trying to help Doug up, who fell onto the floor. Thinking that Bagel is helping Doug because of what the laser did, Chrome smirks to himself and decides to head over. Chrome knocks on Bagel's door, and is greeted by a smiling Doug, who shoves $50 in his face and asks "Chrome, my good friend! Would you like a donation of 50 whole dollars?" Bagel is seen right behind Doug, frowning. Chrome takes the money with a confused look on his face and comes to the conclusion that the laser misfired. Once again equipping the laser, Chrome once again fires at Bagel. However, Bagel walks away just in time for the laser beam to hit a mirror and be reflected. Chrome dodges it just in time as the laser instead hits the same bank robber, whose personality is switched to be a kind individual. The robber takes out a large backpack of cash and turns himself in to the police. Chrome facepalms. Doug walks over to Chrome and offers him another 50 dollars. Chrome takes them and walks away. The scene cuts into his laboratory, where Chrome is shown updating the gun in his laboratory. The gun lights up and Chrome smirks. Aiming it at Bagel and firing once more, it misses and instead hits the wall behind him, destroying it. Doug kindly mentions that Chrome's aim is getting better. Chrome groans and takes more shots at Bagel. Getting sick of it, Bagel equips his cane and uses its laser beams to stop the gun's. Chrome struggles, but stops. Chrome walks away once more with the gun. A sillhouette follows behind him. The sillhouette laughs behind Chrome. Chrome turns around only to see Nova behind him, hand outstretched. Chrome backs away and points the gun at Nova, asking why he is here. Nova asks a "better question", wondering why Chrome is "in his way". Chrome raises an eyebrow. Nova chuckles. Nova distracts Chrome for a brief moment, telling him to look behind him. Stupidly, Chrome briefly glances over. Underestimating Nova's speed ability, Chrome looks back and sees that the gun is gone. Nova is floating in the air, mocking Chrome. Nova then teleports away with the gun in order to mess with it. Chrome immediately goes to Bagel's house and asks for his help. Before he even answers Chrome's question, Bagel immediately aks a question of his own: "why did you keep trying to use that thing on me?". Chrome tries to shift the conversation back to Nova, but Bagel eventually grows irritated and slumps back into his house. As he walks back inside, Chrome grabs him by the arm and runs into the city. Bagel struggles to break free but eventually says "whatever" and allows Chrome to drag him. Meanwhile, Nova is high-up in the sky, firing multiple times into a bank window. The bank ends up getting robbed by the people inside, even the bank teller. Nova chuckles. Chrome yells "stop!" as Bagel sits there nonchalantly. Nova turns over to Chrome and floats downwards to him, telling him that he's had "a lot of fun" with the gun. Nova points to a house which shortly after gets blown up. The two homeowners have had their personalities reversed, so they become wild-west style bandits. Nova raises a finger as even he is confused as to what just happened. Needing to fight back, Chrome grabs some dynamite and throws it at Nova, which is deflected with the gun. The gun caused the dynamite to be a stationary object which doesn't explode. Nova laughs even more. He then attempts to shoot Chrome, but he dodges and it hits a statue of King Jerk instead, causing it to be alive. It walks around the town accompanied by the screams of civilians. Chrome tries to look inside of his storage compartment for something, where he finds a pocket mirror. Bagel decides to do something, and equips his cane, firing blasts at Nova. The blasts are shot, causing them to become solid. Nova throws them back at Bagel, which causes him to be knocked down. Chrome sighs and uses the pocket mirror to deflect the blasts Nova fires. Nova growls angrily and decides to teleport elsewhere, which he does. Chrome wakes up Bagel and they both high-five, despite Bagel mostly not having done anything to stop Nova. Chrome uses a device to hack into the city's cameras, where he sees Nova enter the Illuminate headquarters. Chrome and Bagel rush there. A scene plays where Toast Man is preparing toast, saying that it "just got toasted" while wearing shades and pointing at the toast. Nova lurks behind Toast Man, about to fire a blast. The blast fires, but Chrome swoops in just in time to deflect it back at Nova, who dodges. Nova chuckles and flies away into a long corridor. Chrome and Bagel chase after Nova, but Chickenfox grabs Bagel and tells him to join "the initiation". Bagel screams but shortly gives up and lets Chickenfox take him away. After somewhat of a struggle, Chrome has now been cornered by Nova. While Nova is making a speech, Chrome swipes the gun and aims it at Nova, telling him that he'll shoot any time. Nova smirks and tells Chrome to go ahead. Chrome fires the gun, but it is revealed Nova stole Chrome's pocket mirror and the blast gets deflected and hits Chrome. Chrome falls onto the floor, injured. Bagel sees this and gets free from the "initiation chamber", which is just a small room with a campfire in it. Ronald said he was really looking forward to "initiating golden marshmallows". Bagel rushes over to Chrome as he slowly gets up, eyes changing from black to red. Chrome slowly walks up to Bagel. Nova smirks as he waits for Chrome to maim his friend. Bagel attempts to use the cane, but Chrome snaps it in two. Nova laughs one more time as Chrome ensues a chase with Bagel. Nova continues to fire the gun around the area, laughing. When Nova is right behind Chrome taunting both of them, Chrome then rushes up to Bagel and whispers in his ear "ayy lmao" before turning back and grabbing the gun. Nova growls angrily once more as Chrome fires a beam at Nova, who tries to deflect it with the pocket mirror. However, this actually breaks the mirror. Nova screams and floats higher, pointing at Chrome. While Nova is talking about how he is not done, Chrome fires another laser beam, causing Nova to grow angry and storm off. It is then revealed that Chrome knew Nova stole his pocket mirror and was planning something, so he swapped out the gun with a near-identical fake one that does nothing but shoot a laser beam. He explains that he had originally had made the fake one to test how the real one would look. Bagel asks why Chrome's eyes turned red, and he just brushes it off and says that he could always do that, turning his eyes back to normal color, cycling through the colors of the rainbow, and then returning it back to normal color again. Bagel looks at the snapped in two cane, as Chrome looks to the side and hands Bagel his real cane, saying he swapped his cane out too. The Illuminate members clap at Chrome's scheme while Bagel sits there. The scene cuts to Nova in space, floating into the entryway to The Void, hands behind his back.